


Eyes

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Green; blue and green; brown; grey.





	Eyes

**Green** eyes; calm and steady

**Blue** and **green** ; the turmoil of a scratched life

Heterochromia; the scars left by Loss itself

A new life

A new identity

A new Markus; a new **hope**

 

**Brown** eyes; warm and conflicted

**Grey** eyes; cold and unaffected

A new model

A new upgrade

A new Connor; a **replacement**


End file.
